


Made for You

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boot Worship, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Crowe made utterly delightful discoveries about Nyx and his kinks. Somehow, these make the two of them closer, more connected than ever before.





	Made for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



> I am gifting this to Xy because it was a conversation with her over on Discord that triggered this fic. Also because she's the one who opened my eyes to the wonderful ship that is Crownyx! Thanks lovely. ^^

It started with an indrawn breath.

They were in the middle of hot and heavy, drawn-out sex, the scent of sweat, lube, and come perfuming the air in thick, cloying waves. It was one of those nights after a harrowing deployment when they all but _needed_ to touch and explore each other’s bodies to know, to feel that they’re alive, they’re enough, they’re not alone.

Crowe pushed up, lifting her hips from the bed, meeting Nyx as he thrust into her tight heat once more. “You can do better than that,” she growled. “Harder!”

Nyx grinned as he pulled out almost completely, then pistoned into her again; the bed creaked beneath them and the headboard slammed into the wall. “Harder!” she hissed.

The gasp came then, a quick little thing that Crowe nearly dismissed, if it weren’t for the glorious feeling of Nyx getting impossibly harder inside her. “Fuck,” he breathed as he fell onto her, clutching her slick body tighter to him and pressing their foreheads together.

“Hero,” Crowe moaned. “Fuck me harder.”

Nyx lifted his head to hold Crowe’s face in his hands and keep their gazes locked before pulling out agonizingly slowly. His blue irises were all but eclipsed by his blown-out pupils and when he pushed back in with one powerful thrust, he came with a whole-body shudder. He melted onto her shoulder then, pressing his face in the crook of her neck as her muscles fluttered around him.

When she came down from her orgasm, she pulled Nyx’s face back up and gave him a bruising kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip before letting go, then grinned slyly at him. “You like it when I tell you what to do, hmm?”

Nyx just laughed. He licked the sweat that had pooled on the dip of her collarbone, up toward her ear, where he whispered, “Let’s put that theory to the test, gorgeous.”

*****

It was a rainy Thursday afternoon when Crowe made another discovery.

She’d just finished her patrol shift at the Citadel and instead of taking the bus as she usually did, she opted to walk the couple of miles back to the apartment complex where most of the Glaive had been issued units.

A fine drizzle began falling when she was about two blocks away; it wasn’t enough for her hair or clothes to get drenched, but her boots did manage to get a few flecks of mud on them.

She was fumbling in her pockets for her keys when her door swung open. “I heard your footsteps,” Nyx said by way of explanation.

“You’re here early,” she noted. She stamped her feet on the doormat to shake off some of the mud and dirt from her boots, which drew Nyx’s attention downward.

“Yeah, I got bored,” he said distractedly. “How was work?”

“The usual. Stood for a while, walked for a while, glared at random people,” she shrugged.

She bent down to unbuckle her boots but Nyx pulled her toward the couch and pushed her down gently to sit. “Sounds stressful,” he said. “Let me take care of you, yeah?”

“Okay?” She was puzzled by Nyx’s reaction. His breaths were quick, and his eyes were wide and glittering with… something.

Nyx went to the kitchen and fetched a couple of cleaning cloths from the cabinet under the sink, running one under the hot water tap. Then he returned to kneel in front of her, pulling one foot onto his lap, and began to wipe her boot with soft, careful strokes. The hand holding her leg steady was gentle, and the way he cleaned the leather and metal was almost reverent.

“Nyx?” she ventured. “What’s going on?”

Nyx didn’t reply. He merely switched to the other foot and gave the boot the same attention. It was only when he finally finished running the wet cloth on the soles so that no particle of dirt remained, did he look up at Crowe again. There was fire burning there, a desire she’d seen before but had been afraid to name, but now seemed right to stoke.

*****

It took them months to get to where they are now. Where a word from her or a look from him would suffice, and they would fall into their roles smoothly. With complete trust, without question. It was strange, this dance that they fell into together, but it was beautiful and heart-pounding and painfully exquisite.

Tonight, Nyx is pressed against the wall, pinned by Crowe’s booted foot at the base of his throat. He was thrillingly vulnerable like this, in a way that he allowed himself to be only when he was with Crowe.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?”

Crowe grinned and canted her head to the side. “I know. Thanks for reminding me.” She lifted her leg higher to tap his chin with the side of the boot, a strangely affectionate gesture coated with raw power.

Then she let her foot course down his body, letting the sole drag lightly on his skin. The scent of the boot’s well-kept leather and metal only served to heighten his arousal and by the time Crowe reached his lower abdomen, he was rock-hard and leaking.

In an erotic display of athleticism and control, Crowe angled her foot forward and traced the waistband of his boxer briefs without so much as wobbling in her one-legged stance. “I see you’re excited,” she said with a smirk. She passed over his covered cock with a rough caress of the boot’s sole.

“‘S fucking hot,” Nyx gasped at the delicious friction.

Crowe pressed her foot lightly on his erection, drawing another gasp, before finally standing back up on both feet to approach him. The confident smirk was still in place when she reached him, still pressed against the wall, breaths quick and pupils dilated with lust and adoration.

“I like you like this,” she crooned at him. “So eager. So willing.” She trailed a finger down his cheek, toward his collarbone and chest and stomach, sending an electric tingle that traveled through his entire system and pooled at his throbbing length.

“I’d pretty much do anything for you, babe,” Nyx managed to say through quick breaths.

“Come here then. Undress me.” She didn’t change out of her sleepwear -- an old and thin shirt of Nyx’s that was almost translucent and a red thong-- so it wasn’t a terribly long or difficult task. But it was something that Nyx loved to do, one of the few things that Nyx openly asks from her, so she indulges him whenever she could.

He removed the shirt in one smooth motion. The way his breath would hitch and his eyes would widen ever so slightly as he looked at her body would never be something that Crowe would get used to.

Nyx walked her backward toward the couch, and like that fateful afternoon when she’d discovered his fascination for her and her Glaive boots, pushed her down to sit. He knelt in front of her slightly parted legs and walked warm, callused fingers down her body, from her neck to her navel, then on the crease of her thigh and toward the top of her boots.

“You know what to do,” she said. She slouched in her seat and nudged him with her knees.

Wordlessly, Nyx slid back, kissed the toe of the left boot and nuzzled the arch with a deep purr. He licked and sucked at the leather, moaning in pleasure as he did, and let his teeth catch at the laces. He tugged playfully, eyes twinkling as he looked up for a few seconds at her, before resuming his worshipful attention to the black leather and chrome-plated metal.

He gave the other boot the same painstaking, loving attention from the sole up. Crowe could feel and hear his labored breaths, hot and heavy with arousal, as he laved and bit at the first buckle above her knee. He stopped there for a while, sucking on it as he would her nipple, and suddenly, Crowe was struck with a fierce desire of that mouth on her.

“Enough of that.” She pulled on his braids and spread her legs so she can bring his face to her crotch; the cloth was soaked through and she was still getting wetter by the second. “Get to work.”

Nyx inhaled deeply, as if savoring the musk of her, before nudging her covered sex with his nose. His tongue lapped eagerly at the moisture, getting the fabric even more drenched, then drew a long stripe from her entrance to her clit then pressed hard on the nub. Crowe gasped and clutched his head closer to savor the contact. “More,” she said.

His right hand climbed up her body, the plains and dips and curves of it he’d mapped long ago. The fingers settled on her breast, squeezing the smooth mound of flesh and twisting the nipple, and she moaned in delight.

His other hand made its way between his mouth and her wet heat, pushing aside the scrap of fabric. Nyx took another deep breath before he plunged a finger into her at the same time that he speared his tongue against her labia. “Astrals you’re good at that,” Crowe hissed. “But I know you have more to give me.”

So he gave. He added a second finger, curling them inside her to find her sweet spot. Crowe’s legs spread wider in response. He squeezed her breast again as he moved his other hand faster and deeper into her, adding a third finger easily because she was so, so wet.

Crowe gasped and threw her head back. “Yes,” she said. “That’s it. Make me come.”

Nyx brought his other hand down and used it to spread her wider. Then he brought his lips upon her and pushed his tongue in, even as he continued to thrust and twist his fingers in her.

Unabashedly, Crowe bucked her hips, seeking more friction. “Yes,” she gasped again. “Yes, more!”

Nyx pressed the thumb on her clit and she came, hard and unbidden. She trembled and moaned through her orgasm, chanting “Nyx, Nyx, Nyx,” until her body stilled and her breaths slowed.

As she coasted down her high, Nyx slowly pulled his fingers out of her. She watched with heavy-lidded eyes as he licked his fingers clean; it was so damn erotic that she felt her sex pulse and leak her essence.

“Come here,” she said. Her arms were still shaking a little but she extended them all the same.

But Nyx shook his head. “I think I’ll stay here for a while,” he replied. He simply pushed her legs together and pillowed his head on her lap. His hands immediately went back to caressing her boots.

Crowe hummed and carded her fingers through his hair and braids. After a while, she whispered sleepily, “Love you.”

She didn’t know if Nyx heard her, but his finger drew a heavy line on the vamp of her boot and she understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the wonderfully lovely [littlecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes) who so generously offered here beta/squee-ing services for this fic. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Holler at me on Tumblr! I'm raidelle there, too. :)
> 
> And as usual, kudos and comments are very much welcome and appreciated.


End file.
